The present invention relates generally to virtual three-dimensional worlds, and relates more specifically to mechanisms for assisting the visually impaired in navigating virtual three-dimensional worlds.
Virtual three-dimensional worlds (i.e., computer-based simulated environments) are becoming a standard part of the modern World Wide Web. Such worlds are largely visual in content delivery, however, and offer very little feedback in the form of alternate modalities (e.g., audio, haptic). This makes virtual three-dimensional worlds extremely difficult for visually impaired users to navigate.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a haptic motion feedback mechanism that allows visually impaired users to navigate virtual three-dimensional worlds.